City of Rapture
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:white;" | CoR Motto: We chose something different, we chose Rapture.! |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:grey;" | Factbook |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Team Color || Black |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Founded || May 26, 2009 |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | In-Game Stats || Stats |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:grey;" | Current Government |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | The Presidency | *President: Defunct *Vice-President: Defunct |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Department Secretaries | * Secretary of Economics: Defunct * Undersecretary of Economics: Defunct * Secretary of State: Defunctt * Undersecretary of State: Defunct *Secretary of Foreign Affairs: Defunct * Undersecretary of Foreign Affairs: Defunct |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Chief of Staff | * Chief of Staff: Defunct |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Links || * CoR Forums |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Flag and Banner Design by: | * Rocknraider |} The City of Rapture began on the 27th of May 2009, Almost two months since Preparations began, the Karma War halted its target start day of May 1. City of Rapture was founded by Engel and Ada069. We hope to become a Strong powerful and Fun alliance. History Talks between the City of Rapture founders, Engel and Ada069, began at the end of March. there forums began on the April the 4th. due to the extensiveness of not wanting to rush into things. and the bad timing of the Karma war. there deadline of a May 1 DOE was delayed for 27 more days. they announced on the 27th of may there alliance. City of Rapture, is NOT to be confused with Rapture. *April 5, 2009: Forums Created. *May 27, 2009: Declaration of Existence Posted, Protectorate with Mushroom Kingdom *June 11, 2009: Signed NOIR Agreement, becoming the 26th NOIR Alliance *June 14, 2009: CoR Reach 1.00 score. *June 20, 2009: CoR suffers its first hit in Alliance Relations, with Minister of Apollo Square, Zeke10. caught out for not paying back tech on his deal. *June 25, 2009: CoR Reaches one month in age. *June 25, 2009: CoR becomes a Third party alliance involved in the Witch Trials of Emily Affair. (Emily wearing CoR Tag when declared upon) *June 28, 2009: CoR Suffers a Dealing blow with all four current ministers being de-masked due to missing in Action. *June 29, 2009: Talks begin to Change forum away from Invision free. *July 29, 2009: CoR adds a new member to the government, the Regent, on a trial basis. *July 30, 2009: CoR gets a new Minister of Central Control, liliputian. *August 11, 2009: CoR fills last two vacancies in government, with Diego and Desert Foxas Ministers *August 12, 2009: CoR officially moves from InvisionFree to self-hosted forums. *August 28, 2009: CoR adopts a new charter after the founders (Ada069 and Engel) depart. *August 28, 2009: The government role of Engelsturck was dissolved. *September 4, 2009: All Secretaries positions become vacant *September 5, 2009: City of Rapture disbands due to government vacancies and inactivities. The Rapture Tribune Is the official newspaper of the City of Rapture. *Rapture Tribune First Edition June 2009 Charter The City of Rapture Charter can be found here Disbandment As internal problems within the government of City of Rapture led the President, mteague93, to question the stability of the alliance. After the government was left with 3 people it was decided to disband the alliance. The alliance of choice for CoR members to join is Open Source Alliance, but nothing is forced upon the former members of the City of Rapture. Treaties Cancelled * Mushroom Kingdom- Protector *NOIR Links *Declaration of Existence *NOIR Announcement Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances Category:City of Rapture